memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 Season 6 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 6. A * Cecily Adams as Ishka * Marc Alaimo as ** Dukat ** Pah-wraith possessing Dukat ** Prophet as Dukat ** Burt Ryan * Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) * Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos (mirror) * Jeannetta Arnette as Karen Loews * Linda Ashton as a Bajoran comfort woman (uncredited) * Rene Auberjonois as ** Odo ** Douglas Pabst ** Prophet as Odo B * Michael Bailous as Bajoran deputy (uncredited) * Scott Thompson Baker as Kudak'Etan * Majel Barrett as Federation computer voice * Lukas Behnken as a ''Valiant'' cadet (uncredited) * Shaun Bieniek as Pinar * Casey Biggs as ** Damar ** Prophet as Damar * David Birney as ** Letant ** Prophet as Letant * Bill Blair as ** Alien with head tentacles (uncredited) ** Alien with head tendrils and facial spines (uncredited) ** Cardassian guard (uncredited) ** Cardassian officer (uncredited) * Brad Blaisdell as Yint * Ivy Borg as a Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * David Bowe as Basso Tromac * Tate Bradford as a ''Valiant'' cadet (uncredited) * Avery Brooks as ** Benjamin Sisko ** Benny Russell * Benjamin Brown as Kagan C * Jeff Cadiente as a Cardassian guard (uncredited) * Hamilton Camp as Leck * Carlos Carrasco as Krole * Sylvain Cecile as Uri'lash * John Chandler as Flith * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Lilyan Chauvin as Yassim * Shannon Cochran as Sirella * Stuart Coleman as a Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Jeffrey Combs as ** Weyoun ** Brunt ** Kevin Mulkahey ** Prophet as Weyoun * Darin Cooper as Cardassian officer * Caprice Crawford as a Bajoran comfort woman (uncredited) * Leland Crooke as Gelnon * Joseph Culp as Raimus D *James Darren as Vic Fontaine *Cathy DeBuono as M'Pella (uncredited) *Tim de Zarn as Halb Daier *Michael Dorn as **Worf **Willie Hawkins ** Prophet as Worf *Judy Durand as Cardassian computer voice E * Paul S. Eckstein as Limara'Son * Aron Eisenberg as ** Nog ** vendor F * Terry Farrell as ** Jadzia Dax ** Darlene Kursky * Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami * Joseph Fuqua as Paul Gordon G * David Drew Gallagher as Riley Aldrin Shepard * Henry Gibson as Nilva * Glenn Goldstein as a Bajoran slave laborer (uncredited) * Wayne Grace as Cardassian Legate * James Greene as * Brad Greenquist as Krit * Max Grodénchik as Rom * Erika Guillory as a Bajoran woman (uncredited) H *Scott Hamm as Parton *Michael Harney as Chadwick *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *J.G. Hertzler as **Martok **Prophet as Martok **Roy Ritterhouse *Leslie Hoffman as a bar patron (uncredited) *Leslie Hope as Kira Meru *Michelle Horn as Saghi *Luther Hughes as Vic's Lounge bass player (uncredited) I * Gregory Itzin as Hain J * Randy James as * Barry Jenner as ** William Ross ** Prophet as Ross * Salome Jens as Female Changeling * Penny Johnson as ** Kasidy Yates ** Cassie K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as (uncredited) * Michael Keenan as Patrick * Henry Kingi, Jr. as a diner patron (uncredited) * Bob Kirsh as Glinn * Ericka Klein as Sitak * Thomas Kopache as Kira Taban * Michelle Krusiec as 18-year-old Molly O'Brien L * Mark Lentry as Jem'Hadar soldier (uncredited) * Ken Lesco as Bajoran scavenger #2 * David B. Levinson as Broik (uncredited) * Sidney Liufau as Manuele Atoa * Cirroc Lofton as ** Jake Sisko ** Jimmy ** Prophet as Jake M * Sarah MacDonnell as Lisa Neeley * Dennis Madalone as a Cardassian guard (uncredited) * Dan Magee as an operations lieutenant (uncredited) * Mark Major as a Cardassian officer (uncredited) * Marc Marosi as the Cardassian Gul * John Marzilli as Bajoran scavenger #1 * Chase Masterson as Leeta * Bart McCarthy as Coburn * Ashley Brianne McDonogh as Dorian Collins * Stephen McHattie as Vreenak * Colm Meaney as ** Miles O'Brien ** Albert Macklin * Debi A. Monahan as Melissa * Tom Morga as a Cardassian guard * Phil Morris as Remata'Klan * Samantha Mudd as Chandler N * None O * Cyril O'Reilly as Nahsk P * Josh Pais as * Andrew Palmer as Jem'Hadar soldier * Cyndi Pass as * Courtney Peldon as Karen Farris * Brock Peters as ** Joseph Sisko ** Preacher * Iggy Pop as Yelgrun * Paul Popowich as Tim Watters R * Tim Ransom as * Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du S * William Sadler as Luther Sloan * Faith C. Salie as Sarina Douglas * Howard Shangraw as Grathon Tolar * Wallace Shawn as Zek * Christopher Shea as Keevan * Hilary Shepard-Turner as Lauren * Mark Allen Shepherd as ** Morn (uncredited) ** Bajoran funeral attendee (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as ** Quark ** Herbert Rossoff * Alexander Siddig as ** Julian Bashir ** Julius Eaton * Todd Slayton as ** Cardassian guard (uncredited) ** Vulcan Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal * Symba Smith as Aluura * Fritz Sperberg as Ixtana'Rax *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) *Susie Stillwell as **Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) **Klingon warrioress (uncredited) *Scott Strozier as "Security Guard" T * Nick Tate as Liam Bilby * John Towey as Ossan U * Gabrielle Union as N'Garen V * Nana Visitor as ** Kira Nerys ** Kira Nerys (mirror) ** Kay Eaton ** Lola Chrystal ** Luma Rahl ** Prophet appearing as Kira ** Prophet possessing Kira W *Todd Waring as Lasaran *William Wellman, Jr. as a Bajoran security deputy *Debra Wilson as Lisa Cusak (voice only) *Marc Worden as Alexander Rozhenko *Bridget Ann White as Larell Z * Sam Zeller as Ch'Targh * Christian Zimmerman as Lamat'Ukan nl:DS9 Seizoen 6 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists DS9 Season 6 Season 6